Divine Darkness
EXP Awarded Roleplay A violet haired man is approaching Shade, rather bizarrely dressed for the desert heat. Not that he can feel it, as he was not a normal man. Nonetheless, watching these mortal men and women wander about to and fro was always interesting. Vacuo had not changed much in the last few centuries. He smirked, and greeted a few individuals in a jovial tone just to get into the swing of things. "Hello to you, hello! And you." He added to another passerby. Said joviality was not actually forced as he walked along, his boots leaving small depressions in the sand. "Let the games begin..." He smirked. He knew what he was here for, and his time was approaching. The man grinned as he passed by, this girl, obviously a faunus lacked really any subtlety in any shape or form. But the truth was, her actions were her own business. As such he continued onward with no particular goal in mind. He was like a sentinel of sorts, keeping an eye on any and all things of interest. Well, interest being relative. But keeping a well trained set of eyes and ears could lead to possible things of an intriguing nature. Iris was perched atop one of the many highrises that made up Vacuo's skyline. As she had done many a time in recent days, she was looking down upon the masses in contempt. However, her mind was more focused on recent events. As her Lady did, Iris herself now had a pawn at her disposal. One question stuck out in her mind, however... What would she do with him? She supposed he could be a last resort. Or perhaps he could serve some other purpose. Oh well, she had time. Suddenly, the angel sensed something...familiar. She scanned the crowds in an attempt to find the source, but couldn't immediately discern it... The man in question had caught on to Iris' presence rather quickly. This was an interesting development. So he was hardly the only god who had a personal stake in the daily occurrences here. Whoever this person was though could hardly fool him. Although for now, he had labeled the issue as "to be decided" in his head. So long as his machinations weren't interfered with, it was no matter. Senseless violence was something he was not particularly fond of. 'Morea' flexed his arms by stretching them straight outward and interlocking his fingers as he walked on. The ornamental wing on his left arm was more than just for show. He knew that Vacuo did have a seedy underbelly, much like that of the infinitely more temperate Mistral. For these reasons, he always kept a dagger up his sleeve and a longsword at his waistline. But he was never to be the instigator, that was his credo. This...was a new development. After some time spent scanning the crowd, Iris detected the source of the disturbance she felt. It was a man clad in odd, black clothing. He may have seemed simply a bit unusual to the pigs, but to one who could see more, as Iris could, there was more to him. When she saw him, she saw a figure wreathed in darkness. The Lady would be intrigued. Moreover, she would want more intel. As such, Iris decided to follow the man, flying silently from rooftop to rooftop as he moved down the street. He walked along, the sporadically placed cloths on the wing over his sleeve simulating feathers. The girl that was trailing him was of a divine cloth in a way, but to a lesser extent. A chuckle started somewhere in his chest, and finally emanated. As was the case, he had no intention of harming her. But jarring her on the other hand did strike him as very appealing. And so he set this small plan into motion, after taking an erratic route, he snapped his fingers and found himself on the roofline, face to face with her. For a fraction of a second, his visage was pale and twisted, his eyes a bright orange. "I have to admit. You do take pride in your work." Lance was strolling around town, getting a feel for the place when he saw 2 figures one floating in the air and one standing on the edge of a roof. Curious to see how it would play out, Lance decided to hop up on a roof adjacent to where it was taking place and simply watch. Oh. So that's who he was. Lovely... Iris couldn't help but visually recoil at the man's contorted visage, combined with his sudden appearance before her. At the same time, she could feel the darkness coming off of him in waves. She'd heard his name whispered in the hushed nights, in the darkest corners of the world. This was not a being to be trifled with. And he was above Iris's level. She quickly regained her composure and turned her expression to a mask of neutrality. "I do what I can for my Lady," she said evenly to the figure. "And that is all fair. I've no intention of harming you. Contrary to popular belief, even the dark god has standards. Plus. As I'm sure you've no doubt surmised, me true interest lays elsewhere." Lance continued to watch, pulling out a bag of candy as he began munching on it. Now this was certainly unexpected. The dark one's composure had caught Iris offguard. From the whispers she'd heard, he was apparently a merciless individual, and here he seemed quite personable. Perhaps both were true... "Indeed. You may rest assured, my priorities will not interfere with yours," she said. "Wise." The god removed his hat with a small bow. "Report what you must to your lady. Send her my regards if you so wish it." He snapped his fingers and was back at the street level. "What an auspicious day indeed..." "Well that was interesting" Lance noted as he stretched and hopped down from the roof top "Alright....What to do now" He asked himself. She needed to know. Throwing caution to the wind as she had not long before, Iris called on the power of the Heavens. Her Lady needed to know directly. If someone like Him was involved, things could get very interesting, very fast. Blinding light enveloped the angel, and when it faded, she was gone. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1